<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's you. It has always been you. by RainScone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307952">It's you. It has always been you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainScone/pseuds/RainScone'>RainScone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Translation Available</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:01:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainScone/pseuds/RainScone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Desde as Eras Mitológicas, o destino de Hades e Pégaso tem sido intercalado e seus hospedeiros dividem um laço especial em todas as vidas em que se reencontram.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andromeda Shun/Pegasus Seiya, Hades/Pegasus Tenma | Alone/Pegasus Tenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. O Passado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030679">It's you. It has always been you. [English Translation]</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainScone/pseuds/RainScone">RainScone</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Embora eu escreva há anos, essa é a primeira fanfic que decido postar. Ela não é das melhores, mas foi fruto de uma inspiração doida em meio à quarentena, então espero que esteja ao menos legível.</p><p>Essa história é composta por conteúdo de vários spin-offs diferentes de CDZ e nenhum deles me pertence. Todos os direitos reservados aos seus respectivos autores.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esse capítulo baseia-se especialmente na Saga de Hades do anime original, no Lost Canvas e, surpreendentemente, no MMO de CDZ da Ongame.</p><p>Boa leitura!! :&gt;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Hades… Por acaso você sabe o que é o amor?</p><p>A pergunta de Atena — tão estúpida vinda da suposta Deusa da Sabedoria — ecoou pelos Elíseos, pegando-o de surpresa. O sorriso vitorioso em seus lábios se desfez e, por um momento, o Imperador do Submundo apenas encarou com olhos frios sua sobrinha e o cavaleiro moribundo que ela aninhava em seus braços.</p><p>Lágrimas corriam por suas bochechas alvas e sua voz parecia prestes a falhar. No entanto, a garota, valente como era, engoliu o choro e continuou:</p><p>— Talvez os humanos sejam realmente seres tolos vistos pelos olhos de um deus, mas eles… Eles possuem aquilo que chamam de amor, Hades… — Atena fez uma pausa, seus olhos claros buscando por seus semelhantes. — E, por esse amor, os humanos são capazes de se tornar infinitamente gentis, são tão forte quanto desejarem! Mesmo sendo um deus, você não tem o direito de punir as pessoas sem saber o que é o amor!</p><p>Suas palavras eram severas, mas a deusa jamais poderia imaginar o impacto que elas teriam sobre seu tio, pois desconhecia as feridas antigas em que tocava.</p><p>Se Hades sabia o que era o amor? Ora, não fora ele aquele que mais amara a humanidade?</p><p>Desde que Prometeu roubara aquela maldita chama... Desde que seus filhos de barro tomaram o mundo, não fora Hades quem melhor cuidara deles? Prometendo-lhes justiça e vida eterna, enquanto os outros deuses os castigavam e os usavam para seus jogos sádicos?</p><p>Hades, diferente de Zeus, Poseidon e dos outros olimpianos, verdadeiramente os amara, e seu amor era fruto do fascínio que sentia por eles, fascínio que logo se fora, uma vez que os humanos mostraram sua verdadeira natureza.</p><p>Devassos, impuros e violentos… Os humanos eram um reflexo quase perfeito dos deuses. Não bastasse a selvageria que demonstravam com as guerras e o caos, a sujeira e a doença que espalhavam pelo mundo, os humanos quiseram desafiá-los, desobedecendo-os e desrespeitando-os, ousando decidirem seu próprio destino.</p><p>Algo assim não poderia ser perdoado, nem deixado impune. Aquelas criaturas deveriam ser castigadas por sua insubordinação e Hades, como o Imperador justo que era, passou a torturá-los por seus pecados no Inferno.</p><p>Por alguns milênios, assim foi. A humanidade pagaria na morte pelo que fizera em vida, sofrendo pela eternidade nas mãos daquele que um dia tanto a adorara. O medo a mantinha sob controle, obrigando aqueles que desejavam uma punição mais branda a domar seus instintos doentios e aceitar a vontade dos deuses. Porém, as coisas começaram a mudar, no momento em que a Deusa da Guerra decidiu apoiar sua rebelião.</p><p>Traidora… Será que sua sobrinha não percebia o que estava fazendo? Que seu comportamento feria diretamente os seus? A sua família?</p><p>Era claro que aquilo não podia continuar. Os humanos mereciam ser castigados e, se Atena os protegia na Terra e o único lugar em que poderia fazer sua vontade era no Inferno, então os mataria a todos, para que provasse sua soberania, para que o divino prevalecesse.</p><p>A primeira Guerra Santa começou. Atena reunira seus santos e Hades, seus espectros — humanos que lhe juraram obediência em troca da vida eterna, que, assim como o deus, viam na humanidade não mais que um veneno pútrido que deveria ser eliminado.</p><p>Batalhas eram seguidas de mais batalhas. Seus soldados matavam e morriam e, quando o caso era o último, seu Imperador lhes trazia de volta para que continuassem sua luta pelo que era certo. Ainda assim, Hades sentia sua dor cada vez que seus espectros caíam e lhe doía ainda mais ter de vê-los sofrer — lhe doía porque ele os amava. Eles eram justos, eram leais e adoravam ao seu deus… Exatamente como… </p><p>Havia um homem nas fileiras de Atena a quem Hades admirava. Seu nome era Rodório, mas na guerra ele era conhecido apenas como Pégaso. Desde os primórdios do Universo, Hades jamais havia visto um ser tão fiel aos seus princípios, tão determinado a fazer o que era certo, tão… Amoroso.</p><p>Pégaso, apesar de sua baixa patente como um cavaleiro de bronze, era o mais poderoso e mais leal dos seguidores de Atena. Era claro para qualquer um que olhasse em seus olhos vermelhos como sangue que ele a amava e que amava a humanidade, que havia devotado toda a sua vida e seu coração para protegê-la. Hades achava aquilo lindo.</p><p>Ele desejava ter alguém como Pégaso em seu exército. Desejava tê-lo consigo, desejava que ele não fosse um traidor, desejava… Seus desejos eram tão fortes, que Hades percebeu que o amava, e esse amor foi o que lhe fez hesitar, o que permitiu que Pégaso chegasse tão perto, que ele o ferisse.</p><p>Os punhos de Pégaso contra seu rosto… Aquela fora a primeira vez que seu corpo divino sangrara. </p><p>Ícor escorria dos cortes em sua têmpora e em seus lábios. A dor era atordoante, mas não era pior que vê-lo daquela forma, tão agressivo, tão cheio de ódio em seus belos olhos para com o deus, morto.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Parabéns se chegou até aqui!</p><p>Para aqueles que estão confusos, segundo o MMO de CDZ, o nome do primeiro Pégaso é Rodório.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. O Presente</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eu amo The Lost Canvas e vou protegê-lo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Um relâmpago cortou os céus escuros e tempestuosos sob um pequeno vilarejo italiano. A chuva já vinha o castigando há algum tempo, porém, não como naquela noite.</p><p>Na precária casa que chamavam de orfanato, Alone sentava-se em sua cama. O garoto havia tido um pesadelo e seu corpo inteiro tremia de medo tanto do que vira em seus sonhos, quanto dos ventos fortes que sopravam do lado fora, ameaçando colocar a construção abaixo.</p><p>Estava escuro, salvo a luz prateada dos raios que ocasionalmente caiam em algum lugar nas proximidades, mas Alone não podia acender uma vela. Não, naquele quarto, outras crianças dormiam e ele não podia arriscar-se a acordá-las, não quando fora tão difícil acalmá-las para que pegassem no sono em meio a tempestade. Lidaria com aquilo sozinho.</p><p>Alguns minutos se passaram. Alone os contava de acordo com o pingar de uma goteira, mas não sabia dizer ao certo há quanto tempo estava acordado. Sua respiração pesava, reflexo das cenas horrendas que ainda tomavam sua mente. Tentava rezar para que Deus as levasse embora, mas quanto mais pedia, mais forte as memórias pareciam se tornar.</p><p>Estava à beira do desespero quando, subitamente, uma voz o chamou da escuridão.</p><p>— Ei, Alone, você está acordado? — Era Tenma. Sua voz era inconfundível, e seu tom era alto demais, mesmo quando o garoto tentava sussurrar. — Teve um pesadelo outra vez?</p><p>— Não foi nada. — Alone respondeu, esforçando-se para que sua voz não soasse chorosa.</p><p>Um instante se passou em silêncio. A chuva continuava a cair. De repente, Tenma se levantou de sua cama e, o mais furtivamente que conseguia, atravessou o quarto até a cama de Alone, enfiando-se debaixo das cobertas com ele.</p><p>Alone imediatamente sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. O padre da igreja que costumava frequentar, onde lhe davam aulas de pintura, havia dito que era um pecado que dois rapazes dividissem a mesma cama, que se deitassem juntos… Mas Tenma só estava ali para protegê-lo, certo? Como sempre fazia, então não teria problema, certo?</p><p>Alone esperava que não.</p><p>— Com o que você sonhou dessa vez? — Tenma perguntou, sua voz abafada pelos lençóis.</p><p>Por um momento inteiro, Alone hesitou. Porém, logo o loiro aninhou-se mais perto do amigo, fechando os olhos e buscando coragem para admitir a ele os seus medos.</p><p>— Eu sonhei que estávamos brigando… Eu, você e Sasha… — Alone começou. — Nós vestíamos armaduras brilhantes, como os cavaleiros nas histórias… </p><p>— Isso não parece um sonho ruim… Nós brincamos de cavaleiro o tempo todo! Eu e Sasha sempre… — Tenma engoliu em seco, sentindo suas bochechas arderem de vergonha. — Nós sempre tentamos te resgatar… </p><p>— Não era assim dessa vez... — Alone interrompeu. — Eu era o vilão… Você e Sasha me odiavam… </p><p>— Do que está falando?! Nós nunca te odiaríamos, Alone!! Nós te amamos!!</p><p>Alone se afastou, deitando-se com a barriga para cima.</p><p>— Você me machucou, Tenma… — Concluiu, mais uma vez tornando a cerrar suas pálpebras. Olhos vermelhos, cheios de ódio. — Você me machucou, porque eu havia machucado várias pessoas… E eu também queria te machucar… </p><p>— Cale a boca! Eu jamais machucaria você! — Tenma insistiu e puxou o amigo para um abraço apertado. — Alone, você é a melhor pessoa que existe no mundo inteiro! Você nunca me machucaria! Nunca machucaria ninguém! E é por isso… É por isso que eu quero te proteger!</p><p>Em silêncio, Alone retribuiu o gesto, envolvendo o corpo de Tenma em seus braços, afundando o rosto em seu peito. Seu coração batia acelerado e desejava acreditar no que ele dizia, porém, no fundo de sua alma, dúvidas sombrias ainda o corroiam.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Weee valeu por ler!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. O Futuro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Perdão, eu nunca li um capítulo de Next Dimension ou G Assassin na minha vida</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A batalha contra Hades havia chegado ao fim e, consequentemente, a Guerra Santa havia terminado. Graças ao esforço conjunto de Atena e de seus cavaleiros, o Imperador do Submundo fora derrotado e a humanidade estava salva, mas nenhuma vitória vinha sem um preço.</p><p>No meio da luta, Seiya havia sido empalado pela espada de Hades, a lâmina perversa que feria a própria alma de seus vítimas e agora passava os dias inconsciente, em uma cadeira de rodas, sendo cuidado por Atena e os outros cavaleiros de bronze.</p><p>Todos estavam arrasados. Shun, no entanto, mostrava-se o mais afetado pelo ocorrido e passava os dias ao lado de Pégaso, falando com ele, mesmo que ele não pudesse ouví-lo e prometendo que logo encontrariam uma maneira de trazê-lo de volta.</p><p>Naquela manhã, em específico, Shun havia levado Seiya para um passeio nos pomares da Mansão Kido.</p><p>O sol brilhava pálido entre as folhas da miríade de árvores que os cercavam. O cavaleiro de Andrômeda sorria enquanto empurrava a cadeira sobre a trilha de cascalhos e grama, mas parou quando avistou uma macieira, posicionando-a em uma sombra.</p><p>— Sabe, Seiya, agora que a Guerra Santa terminou e nós, cavaleiros, temos um pouco de paz, eu tenho pensado sobre o que quero fazer no futuro… — Shun sorriu, afastando-se não mais que o suficiente para colher uma fruta. — É claro que eu ainda vou proteger as pessoas como um cavaleiro, mas eu decidi que irei um pouco mais longe… </p><p>Com uma maçã em mãos, o rapaz retornou para perto de Seiya, ajoelhando-se à sua frente.</p><p>— Eu decidi que vou estudar para tornar-me médico, Seiya. — Delicadamente, Shun segurou as mãos do amigo, envolvendo com elas a maçã que acabara de colher. — Assim poderei ajudar a todos, incluindo você!</p><p>Shun sorriu, animado.</p><p>— Eu ainda não contei ao meu irmão que planejo voltar à escola… Na verdade, eu gostaria que você fosse o primeiro a saber. — Andrômeda levantou-se, tornando a assumir sua posição atrás da cadeira, continuando a empurrá-la. — O que você acha, Seiya? Acha que eu seria um bom doutor?</p><p>Naquela manhã, nos pomares da Mansão Kido, ao som de pássaros e do riso animado de Shun, os olhos de um rapaz moribundo — olhos vermelhos, da cor de sangue — tornaram a ganhar vida. Pois não importava o quão profundas fossem as feridas em sua alma, o que os fazia brilhar, no fim das contas, era simplesmente o amor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if its cringeyyyy aaa</p><p>Muito obrigada se você leu essa bagunça até o final!! Poderia me xingar nas reviews?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>